Every Breath you Take
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: When Tony was 20, he sang a little. He wasn't too good, just enough so he could get a record with Sting...thank god nobody ever found that awkward album...Songs are originally published by Robert Downey Jr. and Sting. Swears twice.


**Here's a challenge.**

**Okay, i'm taking a small break from my other stories right now, i have a little hectic schedule, so this is it for a while, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Music was a touchy subject in the Avenger Household.

Steve, as was expected of him, was used to his generation of music, playing tunes from Frank Sinatra while singing along off key as he practically _pranced_ around Tony's kitchen, making dinner while the others attempted to hold back snickers.

Clint had a widely different opinion of music. He enjoyed fast pace music, mostly electronic. Just the sound of the loud chirps and hums was enough for Tony to groan in a headache, glaring at Clint who bobbed his head gleefully to the odd beeps, finding it oddly soothing with the energetic feel in the air.

Natasha had a dangerous little tune. It was odd, causing Tony to pause and watch in disbelief as she calmly beat the snot out of a punching bag while the slightly haunting yet recognizable sounds of Radiohead filtered through the speakers. A few days later, he walked in to her looking out of the window, music softly cooing while he blinked, walking out only for Jarvis to confirm it as 'Flightless Bird' which Tony found incredibly ironic.

Bruce had a thing for jazz, which was obvious as it was calming enough. On occasion he played a little bit of high pitched squeaky fairy music (In Tony's opinion), although Bruce just smiled and shook his head, telling Tony that the artist of the elfish voice was some lady named 'Enya.'

Thor wasn't used to Midgardian music in any way, but after Clint had given him a sample of a few dozen different types of songs, Thor stuck loudly with the heavy base of nearly any pop or hip-hop song. After a few days of the constant swearing (In which Thor had no idea what the fast words meant) Tony got him a CD of a version of all his favorite songs with only the bass. Thor didn't notice the different but instead grinned, listening to the deep rumbling sounds.

"Maybe it's like drums or something." Clint shrugged, he and Tony watching Thor as he moved with a large sway to the bass.

Tony didn't know.

He, in his lab, always blared rock and alternative music. Some people hated his habits (Pepper) but he found the loud pulsing music calming. Most people thought it was _all,_ just insane screaming in a mic. But in all honestly, there were quite a few bands Tony loved that didn't involve any screaming. Black Sabbath for example, one of their songs didn't even have any _vocals._

Tony assumed that was why it was such a shock.

They were inside the main room, lounging out on the couches as Jarvis held a projected screen of an insane extended version of the game _LIFE,_ (Them having plaid Risk the previous day, leaving Bruce in the dust as they all, except he, had some form of understanding of strategy).

_"Sir, it is your turn to roll."_ Jarvis calmly stated, Tony rolling his head around to look at the holographic dice before flicking them with his fingers, sighing as he heard the almost pessimistic sound of Radiohead.

"Honestly Natashalie, how do you like this?" Tony winced, frowning when his little Iron Man mask figure got into a 'car accident' and lost a fair amount of his money.

"Radiohead?" Natasha asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're good; I'll give you that, but _all the time?"_ He winced, and Natasha rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers and suddenly one of Bruce's Enya songs came on.

"God- even _worse!"_ He groaned, slamming his head into a couch cushion.

"This song was in Lord of the Rings, Tony." Bruce sighed, and Tony groaned again.

"Not so worse." He grunted, and Clint rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I do not understand. Who is this Lord of the Rings? Is he a king on Midgard?" Thor blinked, and Steve gave a matching shrug.

"_Really?_ Capsicle, wasn't the Hobbit out in your time?" Tony gasped, and Steve sighed, rolling the dice and smiling faintly as he pulled ahead and was winning so far.

"What was this- the second movie?" Clint asked Bruce, who shrugged as he rolled his dice.

"Not sure, keeps the Other Guy at bay, I think he likes her voice." Bruce gave a slight smile and Tony snorted.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she rolled, dice landing on double snake eyes while Bruce smiled apologetically as apparently, she 'broke her arm' or something along those lines.

"I don't see what you have against that lady, Stark." Steve shrugged, and Tony frowned.

"It's just…too _angelic._ Eh, her voice is too haunting, needs some sort of roughening if not it blends in to well with the background, makes it hard to find her voice when her little backups are cooing." Tony snorted, looking up while Steve looked at him in surprise.

"Wow Stark, you _actually_ know music?" Clint asked in surprise, and Tony snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I may like rock but I know quality music when I hear it." Tony defended and Steve frowned.

"Isn't rock music….all…screaming?" Steve asked with a frown, and Tony groaned.

"Okay, Rock is _not_ screaming. It's…it's- I like other music!" Tony defended when Bruce started silently laughing.

"Give us an example." Natasha stated with a small smile, Tony glared and threw his arms into the air.

"Fine! Give me something Jarvis!" He groaned, flopping back on his couch while Jarvis paused, before some sort of obviously different music filtered through.

"A guitar?" Clint asked, arching one brow as Tony shot up immediately, eyes widened.

"No! Crap- Jarvis not that!" He cursed, and Natasha grinned, pouncing on the opportunity.

"Same artist, please Jarvis." She stated, and the song paused before another one.

A piano filtered through and Tony moved, Natasha threw a pillow at him, muffling his shouts as a cello filtered through, sounding like a sad Charlie Brown song almost.

"Different!" Tony choked, and Natasha cursed, and the song paused, before picking up on another.

A piano much more like Charlie Brown and a mix between Christmas music.

"Is this 'Dream a little Dream of Me'?" Clint quizzed, and Tony groaned.

"Jarvis! You're killing me! Get me something better- the duet!" He groaned, as the pillow was on him once more.

"Hey- this is Sting." Bruce recognized, and Tony shouted something muffled from the pillow as the music sped up.

"Yeah, the….Oh! It's that one song, 'Driven to Tears' right?" Clint asked, and Natasha tilted her head with a slight smile.

"Never took you for a Sting guy." She mused, and the voice flooded through.

Clint jolted, staring at the speakers in surprise, Bruce looked confused and Natasha frowned.

"That is _not_ Sting. What the heck?" Clint muttered, and Tony gasped, Natasha shifting enough to make him move.

"Different!" He groaned, and the song paused while Natasha scowled, shoving him back down.

The music started and Bruce sighed.

"Okay- that is _obviously_ Sting. The popular one, 'Every Breath you Take', right?" Bruce asked, and Clint nodded.

"Who's Sting?" Steve asked, and Natasha shrugged.

"A calming guy with a good voice? I don't know'?" Clint shrugged, and then stiffened when the voice started again.

"Friends, you seem puzzled. Who is this voice Friend Stark listens to?" Thor frowned, and Natasha sighed.

"I can't recognize the singer- there's Sting." She blinked as the recognizable of the real singer filtered in.

"Ack! Get off!" Tony grunted, pushing Natasha off as he gasped for air, just as Bruce looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Jarvis, who is the singer with Sting?" He asked with a blink.

"No! Don't you dare!" Tony gasped, still choking for air as the music continued on.

"Override him." Natasha hummed, and Tony glared.

"No! Code 45H-de-Ack!" He gagged as once again Natasha slammed him into the couch.

_"Certainly, Doctor Banner. This recording is a private addition from 16 years ago. The band is Sting, and the singer is Sting, accompanied by Sir himself."_

Clint gagged, nearly choking on his spit as he laughed, Natasha fell, eyes wide and stunned.

Steve stared, and Thor blinked, confused while Bruce just shook his head.

"Really?" Tony grunted, glaring at the ceiling as the song faded away, but they already recognized his voice.

"Shit Stark- you can _sing?"_ Clint gasped, and Natasha shook her head.

"No, you probably altered your voice in." She stated with a shake, and Tony's eyebrows lifted.

"Wait wait wait- you're saying that I _can't _sing?" Tony blinked, and Bruce shifted.

"Well, Tony, you don't really seem to…_treat_, your vocal chords properl-"

"Oh, _that's it-_ pull up one of mind, Jarvis. Give em, eh…Snakes, give Clint Snakes." Tony glared, and suddenly an electric style type of music with a mixing piano filtered in.

"Shit, you made _electronic music?_ No- you are _not_ a singer. Nope." Clint turned, ignoring the little faltering part of his head that listened to the music and vaguely picked up _Tony,_ in it.

Shit, it _was him._

"Fine! That's it!" Tony groaned, jumping up and stalking towards the large decorative piano by the stairs, apparently a design he had from his other house.

"You expect us to believe that you can play tha-." Steve shut up as a dragging hand managed to slide through a scale effortlessly, before he dropped down, one eyebrow lifted challengingly as he started.

_"Sir, what song are you planning to play?"_ Jarvis added, and Tony shrugged, eyes calculating.

"Eh, anything you feel like Jar?" Tony shrugged, playing something while not really paying attention.

_"May I suggest 'Man Like Me' to help provide evidence of your childhood activities."_

"Hey! I was twenty!" Tony scowled before actually starting a song and humming before breaking into it.

It was only a few seconds before the voice was _completely the same,_ and impossible. After a while, a cello added in while Tony continued on, a large grin as he showed up everybody, and ended with a flourish, cracking all of his knuckles and standing up.

"Jarvis- unlock the album. Let them listen if they want- except Broken." Tony winced, obviously not liking that one before he waltzed out, humming after him.

Clint stared, and then looked at Bruce and at Natasha, Steve, and then Thor.

"…I guess we're done playing _LIFE_ today?"

* * *

**Thanks! Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
